Regaing His Honor By Keeping His Word
by Shiittake Ramen
Summary: One change in the natural order can cause ripples that turn into waves. What if Thorin had not let the gold sickness over take him. How would that have made the on coming battle different? How would this move put a dent in the necromancers future plans to rule middle earth? Rated T to be safe for a few curse words and some intense gore may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim any rights to the characters or their movie counterparts nor do I make any money from this. I am just borrowing them for this story. I just recently saw the Battle of Five Armies about four days ago with a friend and the first thing I thought was damn "_what if Thorin hadn't taken so long to snap out of the gold sickness or better yet what if Smaug had been proven wrong and the gold sickness never had a chance to take at all_". So I decided to write this story as a sort of different outcome had that very thing happened. **Edited for grammar.**

* * *

The gold sickness was something that Thorin knew about all too well. He had seen it happening slowly to his grandfather turning him into something far from dwarfish. He had seen it lacing his grandfather's mind with evil crazed paranoia. That had lead to the reopen of old grudges and wounds with the elves. It had to be said that there had always been a slight animosity between elves and dwarfs since the beginning of time is some form or another. But for all the nay sayers both dwarf and elf the blame laid at the feet of the late king of Erebor. Thorin was a much younger dwarf lad in those day's but he remembered it well enough.

**Flashback**

_Thorin had been there when the Elven King had visited and asked to fixed a necklace of his. It was his grandfather and fathers opinion that he take part in things such as these so when he ascended to the throne he knew what to do. It is said that time such as a few or even one month is a mere blink in the life span of an elf, so it wasn't any surprise that when his grandfather had agreed to fixed the necklace that it would be finished in a reasonable amount of time. _

_Thorin had watched his grandfather before the gold sickness had worsened design the new setting for the refurbished necklace and even craft some of the sterling silver metal settings the would hold the diamonds the Elvenking had supplied. It turned out a beautiful thing with diamonds as bright as the evening starlight. It was half a year before the Elvenking visited with his royal party again to pick up his necklace._

_Thorin watched as the king approached graceful and cool indifference set upon his ethereal features. Inclining his head in a respectable manner to his grandfather. The treasurer was summoned to bring a box out that held what Thorin new to be the most beautiful diamonds they could find in the mountain with the necklace gently laying upon them on silk and satin. He had seen the follow months how the more gold they found in the heart of the mountain the more crazed with greed for it his grandfather had become. So with a weary heart he watch as the Elven King blue eyes lite up in wonder at the repaired necklace and just as he reach for it Thorin saw the disappointment and more strongly the trace of shock on the king face as his grandfather order them to take the necklace away._

_Thorin was just as shock though he keep his face clear as the Elvenking strolled away in a swirl of silver and blonde anger radiating his every step. The young dwarf prince knew this wasn't the last he would be hearing or seeing of the Elvenking of Mirkwood.  
_

**Flashback End**

Thorin remembered that moment as being one in which he lost respect for his grandfather. He tried confronting his grandfather about how he did not keep his word to the elves and how this would tarnish their honor as good dwarf men. It had fallen on deaf ears as his poor fool of a grandfather was too far gone to even begin to hear any words his grandson was trying to tell him. Thorin didn't have much time after that to pay much attention to his grandfather because of other pressing matters in the mountain and the rumors of a dragon not far in the surrounding areas. It was well know what happened after that. Smaug coming, the destruction of Erebor and Dale, several if not millions of deaths both dwarfs and humans alike.

Thorin couldn't find it in himself to be mad any more as he held the necklace in his hand. They had taken back the mountain, the dragon was died and he had more gold then he knew what to do with. It was almost overwhelming until he reminded himself he was _not _his grandfather and he _would not _make the same mistakes as his father and grandfather did before him. He quickly left the treasury room and made his way to the main gate. The town upon the lake burned and the smoke danced in the wind. The ruin of Dale sparkled as the fires cast shadows upon the walls of the once prosperous city.

The wind carried the chill of winter that was not far off as the people of Laketown settled in for the night under the watchful eyes of the newly crowned King of Erebor. His gazed like a hawks looking over Dale.

**Elsewhere**

Thranduil rode his elk in at a good pace he would soon be at Erebor"s door with his thousand elf warriors marching in time behind him. The Elvenking smirked he was looking forward to seeing Thorin, after all it had been a few months since their escape from his dungeons. The Elvenking of Mirkwood was riding high on pride and ignoring the small fact that he locked the company of dwarfs in his dungeons to rot not even six months before. Thranduil was sure after taking back the mountain Thorin would be in a giving mood and that the dwarf_ would _give what was owed to him. He wasn't really giving Thorin a choice otherwise there would be war.

* * *

**Afternote:** Thanks for your patience and my loyal readers whom are following and have fav this story. I am working on the next couple of chapters and hope to have them up soon. However I a student with midterms so life happens. Please R&amp;R and continue too let me know you guys are out there and reading my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't plan on making this a long story as it was meant to be a one-shot but for all those that start writing a story meant to be a one-shot and... well turns into a two or three shot you know where I'm coming from. Anywho as I posted the first chapter I had already finished the second and third one as well so I figured why not post them all in a timely fashion? It been a whiled since I had a complete story.** Edited for grammar.**

* * *

Bilbo was concerned about the Arkenstone in his pocket it weighed heavily upon him. He took the stone out and gazed at its beauty. The words Smaug had said to him laid bare in the front of his mind.

"_I can't wait for you to watch as your king slowly falls into madness brought upon him by the search for the Arkenstone and the gold sickness, just as it drove his father and grandfather mad before him."_

Bilbo sighed in deep thought looking at the Arkenstone once more before putting it back in his vest pocket. The company of dwarfs were down in the treasury(the temporary name for the room with the mountains of gold until someone thought of something better) searching for the_ "king's stone" _as Bilbo sat upon the front gate to Erebor watching the sun set behind the lake and the distant land scape. The hobbit smile to himself in memory of the dwarfs knee deep in gold. Thorin among them doing his fair share of searching. Getting up Bilbo prepared himself to join in the search for the stone already knowing it would prove to be fruitless as he held the stone safely tuck away in his vest pocket. He'd had possession of the stone since the first encounter with Smaug and kept it long after Smaug had left to burn Laketown.

_**In the Depths of Erebor**_

Thorin tried his best to make his way through the maze that was Erebor without gagging at the smell of dragon._ "Did Smaug not take a bath or clean at all during his centuries of sleep?"_ Thorin decided then and there one of the first things he would do to get Erebor back to its former glory was to air out the mountain some way and get the smell of Smaug out. He turned the corner deep in though and almost knock poor Bilbo right over in his rush.

"Oh hello Thorin." Bilbo said in greeting. "I was just coming to assist you and the company in searching for the Arkenstone." Bilbo finished right himself from his near fall.

"No need for that bugler we are taking a much deserved break from stone searching." Thorin said as he patted Bilbo on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I do however find myself in need of your talents bur-Bilbo(please called me Bilbo I insist)." Thorin says brushing of Bilbo's stare at the burglar bit.

Bilbo smiles ready to hear what Thorin might need his assistance for.

"Of course I'll help in anyway I can." Bilbo replies as Thorin gestures to follow him as they move deeper into the center of the mountain.

The twist and turns that Thorin was taking every five seconds was almost giving Bilbo whiplash. They climbed higher and higher with every turn into the mountain. Soon they approached the familiar grand hall where the floor was now a bright gold from the melted gold they had used against Smaug. Bilbo knew this place well, however he didn't remember coming this way the first time. Bilbo had to pause a moment in thought since he was being chased by a fire breathing _dragon _and running for his life at that particular moment he couldn't be to sure if the way Thorin took was the originally way. Trying to save your hide does that to you.

Thorin stopped a nice breeze of late morning air flowed down from the hole where Smaug had threw a crazed fit and flew throw through on his way to burn Laketown. Bilbo gazed up at the hole in awe (Smaug was pretty amazing for a narcissistic dragon, but hey he was the last dragon in all of middle earth) he held a small spot for Smaug in his hobbit heart.

He had managed to survive in a world where dragons had become myth. Bilbo was sure if any still wandered middle earth they were extremely good at laying low and/or evolved to be smaller and much stealthier due to the ever changing environment and the continuation of their species. Thorin followed Bilbo's line of sight and smiled.

"Bilbo my dear hobbit friend I have an idea I wish to run by you before I tell the others." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned his head to its natural level feeling slight pricks from starting at something so high and looked at Thorin. He feels a rush of dread _'maybe_' he thinks to himself '_this has something to do with protecting the freshly won back gold_'.

"After some thought I have decided to build a watch tower to cover the hole Smaug the dragon (there a hint of venom in his words) has made at the top of the mountain." Thorin paused for effect and to give Bilbo time to let the words sink in.

Bilbo blinked owlishly. This was not on the list (a long one at that) of things Thorin would ever utter to him. He wasn't expecting something like this at all. Coming back to himself he coughed to cover up his surprise.

"He-hum yes well I think that it is an interesting idea. Brilliant really besides that fact that it's a bit of a strange one." Bilbo answered.

"I thought you might say something like that, which is why I brought a print of how it will look. You see my dear hobbit bugler and friend if there is one thing this whole ordeal has taught me in our long journey to reclaim Erebor it was to learn from the past and not make the same mistakes as my predecessors did." Thorin said with the conviction of a king ready to make swift changes for the betterment of his subjects.

Bilbo beamed at Thorin in pride, relief, and joy. Maybe Smaug was wrong about Thorin. However Bilbo would wait and see what happened before he gave Thorin possession of the Arkenstone.

"Well my dear mother Took that's the most words I've heard you speak since first meeting you in the shire." Bilbo said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

Thorin coughed in embarrassment but nodded in agreement with the hobbit. He was by nature (since he was a very wenne lad) a man of very few words. He didn't really need to say a whole sonnet of words to get his point across.

"(Cough)Yes well I think it would benefit Erebor and the people of Laketown if we had a watch tower of that magnitude and height. Orcs, goblins, and any foolish thing stupid enough to try and attack Erebor or Dale would be spotted long before it has a chance reach Dale or Erebor." Thorin explained.

Bilbo listened with growing interest.

"It's brilliant Thorin." the hobbit gushed in amazement.

"Yes I think it a brilliant idea too. The only problem is that word will have already been sent out that the dragon is dead and Erebor has been reclaimed. I have already sent word with Kili and Fili to Bard the Dragon Slayer that his people may take shelter here." Thorin said as he led Bilbo to sit down in one of the rooms off the main hall at the center of the mountain.

Bilbo hummed "that's wonderful and it is the least we can do after he helped us with food, weapons, and shelter."

Thorin nodded his head in agreement there was much work to be done and so little time to do it. He had no doubt that the elves would be on their way in a few short days. A part of him also knew Azog the Defiler wouldn't be far behind with his "_men_".

Long into the night Thorin and Bilbo talked of plans that has to be put into order. They were joined by the company in good time as they discussed their next move.

**A Few Days From Erebor**

Thranduil took a break signaling his elven warriors to rest since they were a day or two march away from Erebor. He could see smoke on the wind. He could make a very educated guess that was where the still burning rubble of Laketown once stood.

The Elven King knew elves could go on marching for weeks without tiring but he wanted his warriors in top form should the need to go to war arise. His Elk drank from the stream as the elven warriors refilled their water skins for the next few days. Thranduil waved his royal guard off before they had a chance to set up his tent.

Before he was a king he was a prince and before even that he had been a elven warrior who guarded the Mirkwood borders. He would rest like everyone else, for this was not the moment nor the time to be lording over his people.

"_Thorin Oakensheild King Under the Mountain I hope you are prepared to set right what your grandfather made a err judgment on those many moons past or you shall have to face the wraith of the elves_." Thranduil's thought to himself as he patted his elk.

* * *

**End Note**: Yay a finished chapter two and the plot thickens. I am so happy I had time even if its a little bit to post this. As for my other story please give me time I am a full time student and I work so I really have to squeeze in time to post my other stories. As always thanks for reading and please **R&amp;R** or not(it would be nice though if you did so I know your out there reading my work). **Edited**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Hello all just some quick things... First I don't own or make money off of this work of fiction it belong to J.R.R Tolken and the partner companies. Second I think this is turing out to be more of a four or five chapter deal instead of a three shot which is fine with me. I just do what the plot bunnies tell me. Lastly please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to** R&amp;R**. **Edited for grammar**.

* * *

Bard sat in his mostly standing kitchen in the ruins of Dale as he listened to the news from the King Under the Mountain. He couldn't have be more relieved than he was at that moment. Bard was glad that Thorin was an honorable man who kept his word. He offered the princes a place to stay for the night stating that is was much too late and traveling to Erebor would be much safer in the morning.

Bard needed to consult with his people before deciding what action to take regarding the King's generous offer of sanctuary and protection inside the mountain. The sun was setting and the night's chill was rolling in on the wind. Winter's harsh touch was not far off and Bard hoped to be settled and rebuilding dale by then so that his people had shelter for the cold months ahead. He would have to call a meeting in the morning before the princes headed back to Erebor.

The kings offer changed things in a good way. Bard could feel the hypothetical weight of being the newly appoint leader of Laketown become a little bit less of a burden on his shoulders. He would not fear where their next meal would come from or where his children would be safe if they should indeed have to go to war now that the dragon was gone.

It was ironic really that the dragon who had been sleeping in the mountain was what kept people from attacking Laketown for fear of waking it up. Now it was gone and all that gold called to the senses of men, Ork and every foul creature in between alike. Bard feared if he were a lesser stubborn easily swayed man he too might have been enthralled by the lullaby of endless riches. In his mind however his children, his people, and their welfare came before anything else.

**Erebor**

The night settled as the sun went out of view finally retiring from middle earth. Fire were light so that the dwarfs and one gentle hobbit could make their way through the mountain. There was a feeling of unrest among the dwarfs of things yet to come but the company of dwarfs had faith in their kings resolved to do what was right for every party involved. The talk of the watch tower had gone so well that the dwarfs questioned why it hadn't been done before now. Thorin didn't have an answer for that but he was determined to progress beyond the false sense of security that the front gates to Erebor had gaven them.

They had learned the hard way through Smaug that even rock could be broken as easily as gold could be melted and shaped. Thorin only could hope for the best and plan for the worse. He could feel the wind carrying the smell of an impending battle upon it and had sent word ahead to his cousin in the Iron Hills to assist him in protecting the mountain and building his watchtower. When he would get here only time would tell.

Thorin hoped that the gods would grant him favor as his nephews went about their duty in the ruins of Dale and the messenger bird flew to the Iron Hills. He settled in with his fellow company men and one hobbit in a room close to the front gate of Erebor for a nights rest.

It had been decided early on that when the people of Laketown should arrive they would be near enough to open the gate and let them in. Thorin felt it deep in his gut that he was doing what needed to be done and he could slept peacefully knowing that.

**Just Shy of the Misty Mountains**

Azog fumed with anger his fellow orks dare not move wary of upsetting him even more. News had come a few hours earlier as the sun set of the death of the dragon and the dwarf's victory in reclaiming the mountain. The pale ork smiled a nasty smile as his brethren looked at each other in twisted hope. Someone was going to die soon for that was the _only_ reason Azog would be smiling in such a way.

"_My fellow orks as I am sure you've heard the dwarf scum have reclaimed their mountain and the dragon is died. I can tell you they won't be victorious for long. We shall take the mountain and hang their filthy bearded heads on spikes outside the gate as a warning to the rest of their kind." _Azog spoke to the crowd of Ork.

A cheer rung out as Orks stomp their feet and bang their weapons upon the ground.

"_We should gather ever Ork and we shall wake the worms from their slumber. For we will last waste to the kingdom of Erebor and take the riches for ourselves."_

The Orks rallied at their leader's words. Soon they would be rich and kill any and all who opposed them with vigor. The poor bearded runts would even see it coming.

**In the dark tunnels of a Mountain**

To say the goblins were mad would be an understatement. They were out for blood and they weren't feeling very merciful. Mind you goblins never were but when a company of dwarfs kills their king they were especially furious and out for dwarf blood. It had been a few months since the dwarfs and their wizards had passed through and the unrest among the goblins had grown.

So naturally when news found its way into their dark and damp tunnels and holes of the death of the dragon and the reclaiming of Erebor it was only natural that the goblins wanted their just dues. The goblins felt that the untold riches should be theirs, after all the dwarf spawns had killed their king. The goblins would take nothing less than their heads cut off and their flesh eaten to appease the loss of their king.

No time was to be wasted as the goblins made ready with weapons. Sending world to their goblins cousins and brethren to come to arms. They would be taking Erebor and it gold for their own.

**Only God Knows Where**

Gandalf the Grey sighed in relief as he heard news that the company of dwarfs and one Hobbit had made it to the mountain and defeated the dragon. He had been worried when he left them a few months back to take care of something but everything had seemed to work out without him. He would still need to finish his task quickly for he had a feeling that a great war would be waged over such a bounty of riches and the strong foothold that was the mountain the held the kingdom of Erebor. Gandalf just prayed he didn't arrive too late.

* * *

**End Note**: Thanks for reading and continuing to follow this story. I will try my best this week to update my stories and make sure not to keep you lovely reader waiting to long. You don't have to be review are very welcomed and besides that what I feed the plot bunnies to keep the at bay. **Please R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I know it's been ages but I am not dead nor abandoning this story. As always thanks for following and faving. Don't forget to leave reviews so I know you guys like where I'm heading with the story.

* * *

The dwarfs gathered around the gate to Erebor watching as the people of Laketown made their way down the path from the city of Dale to the gate of the dwarf kingdom in the early morning. The air smelled of sweet dew and the sun was just starting to raise. Thorin felt a bit like an aged bitter dwarf aunt for making the children get up so early to move with their parents to the safety of Erebor. It was really for the best though and the king under the mountain was going to protect the people of Laketown as he promised Bard he would.

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling at the people marching toward Erebor for sanctuary. He was a part of history and Thorin was letting him in on such an important moment. The hobbit was glad they spent the dawn hours cleaning out rooms further in the kingdom for the people of Laketown. They hoped to have Thorin's cousin from the Lonely Mountain help secure the mountain more before the Orki arrived. The rest of the dwarfs were in the mountain looking for any other ways aside from the one they entered that they Orki could try to use to penetrate the mountains defenses.

Bard looked at the gate entrance to the dwarf kingdom in awe. Even though it was cracked and broken in a lot of places you could still make out the complicated design curved into the stone. Bard couldn't help but admire the hard work and artistry that went into craving the symbols that adorn it. The mountain air was crisp but warm as the people of Lake Town were shown were they would be staying while the battle rage. Some people were still weary of the ghost of the dragon Smaug even though rational they had all witness the death of the last great dragon in middle earth. The people however had faith in their leader, sure of Bard's judgement and the character of Thorin.

The winds were calm as night fell upon Erebor the people of Lake Town asleep with full stomachs and secure dreams. Bard and Thorin taken the quite hours of the night to hold consul with those most important present. The warmth of the fire in the small meeting room kept the men and women warm from the chill of the mountain. Thorin spoke in hush whispers with a forlorn Kili before he turned to address the room.

"Kili has just informed me that Azog army of orcs have been spotted a day away from the mountain." Thorin states.

The consul is murmurs in fear and anticipation. They aren't fully ready to deal with an orc army. Bard face is a blank slate that Bilbo cannot read. The uneasy of the consul is stopped abruptly as Fili and Kili run back into the room the sound of horns following them.

"Elves…." Kili breathed out.

"Elves on the horizon." Fili adds.

The dwarfs and humans in the room rejoice as the all quickly run to the front gate. The picture the elves make takes their collective breathes away. In the backdrop of the dark night the moon stands out big, bright, and pale white illuminating the elves in an ethereal glow. Rows and rows of them in perfect symmetry lined up at the front gate of Erebor. Thranduil trotted in front on his white elk perfectly cold and regal. His face betrayed nothing of the fire burning in his gut towards the dwarf king.

Thorin resisted the urge to pinch the brim of his noise to keep the oncoming headache at bay. The last thing he needed was grudge holding elves, even if it was his family's fault they held a grudge in the first place. Thorin sighed, somedays he wondered why he got out of bed at all.

"Let the Elven King in, he commanded, we have much to talk about."

Thranduil face was a perfect mask of indifference as he trotted into Erebor on his majestic elk his troops in perfect symmetry behind him. Bilbo eyes widened in surprise at the smooth formation of the elven warriors. The hobbit bugler swallowed a lump of nervous that had built up in his throat. He shared a look with Thorin hoping to the Valar that the Elven king didn't remember his face.

Legolas eyebrows raise in amusement as Tauriel tried to downplay the fact she was searching for the 'pretty' dwarf. Tauriel did her best to ignore her friend and bother in arms as the relief washed over her. The dwarf was alright running about helping so his injuries weren't as serious as they'd been. It seemed odd to both young elves that the proud dwarf king would let them in his home without fuss. The unspoken agreement between Tauriel and Legolas went through a small glance communicating that would keep an eye out for any deception.

Thorin would have found the situation humorous if he didn't have orcs to worry about on the horizon. The Elven King in all his armored finery and his unnaturally large brown elk all making for a dramatic entrance. The fierce need to throw an insult weighed heavily on his tongue. One hard glare from Bilbo had him swallowing into down. Now was not the time to antagonize the elves. Thorin would have to begrudgingly get help from them if he could get the stubborn Elf King to meet him halfway.

"_Legolas, Tauriel stay sharp I will convene with the dwarf king alone." _

Thorin counted backward in his head from hundred as he leads Thranduil to a private room. Bilbo and Bard would be a part of the discussion. Mostly Bilbo new to be a buffer even though Bard had a part in this too both hobbit and man knew that without them there it would turn into a brawl that would benefit no one. Thorin handed Bilbo and Bard a drink offering one to Thranduil who declined.

"It would seem that I may have been a bit presumptuous in my opinion of you, Thranduil says breaking the silence, you are doing things your forefathers would not have had the clear mind to do."

Bilbo baffled look was highly amusing to Thorin who covered the laugh that escape him with a cough. It was about as close as the Elven King would get to an apology or a complement, Thorin wasn't about to question it. Bard looked solemn and lost though Thorin felt this to be an act. Under that sour expression laid a keen mind that the Dwarf King was sure of.

"Your words are most welcomed, Thorin says humbled taking great pleasure in the flicker of puzzled surprise of Thranduil's face two can play the civil monarch game, I wish to make an alliance of sorts like that of the days of old between man, dwarf, and elf. The dark forces are coming and I fear I may need all the help I can get."

Bard placed his cup down on the small round table in the middle of the room.

"My people have lost their home because of your need to reclaim the mountain, Bard states looking at Thorin, I am angry at being deceived but I am also grateful for your help as far as my people are concerned. We will fight if we have to but I warn you many of the able body men have no skill with a sword."

Thranduil looks at Bard like he just realized the man was there and was something new and interesting. Thorin ignores the look feeling guilty about the deaths that he and his kin cause from awaking the dragon.

"Sir Bard I most humble apologize for our deception, Thorin replies, when all is said and done I will personal help you bury your dead and rebuilt for the oncoming winter."

Bard looks satisfied with the answer and Bilbo eye's shine with pride. Thorin is really trying to make up for his grandfather folly. Thorin left the room for two minute the soft sound of dwarf language following through the opening in the door. When he came back he carried a box of familiar nature. Thranduil eyes were like that of a hawk following the movement of the box.

Clearing his throat Thorin looked Thranduil straight in the eye.

"I always felt like my grandfather did you a great wrong keeping this from you, he opened the box as Bilbo and Bard gasped at the beauty of the diamonds, I won't claim to know the reasons for why this is so important but I do know the face of loss when I see it. So in good faith Thranduil son of Oropher King of the Greenwood realm I give you your necklace back in good faith."

Thranduil face was a blank mask but Bard new how to read eyes and the kings eyes shined with a multitude of emotions; sadness, grief anger, and relief. As if the box was made from fine glass the Dwarf King past it to the Elven King. Bilbo sniffed using a hanky to wipe his wet eye's he knew this was a big deal for Thorin and it gave the Elven King a great advantage should he not want to help. With the necklace returned to the king the elf had no real need to help. Minutes past in silence as Thranduil traced the necklace with his eyes before the box disappear in his robes.

"Thorin Oakenshield son of Thror grandson of Thor the late King Under the Mountain I own you a great debt for fixing the wrongs of your grandfather, he says, if the orcs are truly coming then this affects us all and the old wizards who I am sure has a hand in this is nor where to be seen. It is high time those scum of Mordor be reminded of the might of an alliance between men, elf, and dwarf."

Thorin shared a nasty grin with Thranduil making both Bilbo and Bard felt slightly uncomfortable. It didn't escape Bilbo that the Elven King held no love for Gandalf and he wonder why that was. In a rare show of foot-in-mouth syndrome Bilbo would later blame on spending a year with the dwarf on he speaks what's been on his mind.

"Um…excuse me but what off Gandalf then, he asks looking at the others in the room, he's a good wizards and friend he wouldn't leave us to rot."

Thranduil rolls his eye giving Bard an exasperated look that has the man puzzled. Bard know nothing but rumors of the Grey wizards and thus he had no opinion of the man either way. Someone like Thranduil however had lived many centuries and would have come across his enough to know of his character.

"Aren't you the same Halfling that broke the dwarfs out of my prison, Thranduil asks his stare heavy on the hobbit, it matter not, he waves off Bilbo's look of horror looking back at Thorin, I know of Mitherander and his meddling. The wizards has no doubt disappeared when you needed him most. Leaving cryptic messages in his wake. I would bet he is using you as a means to an end."

Bilbo looked scandalized and Thorin didn't even seem surprised. He knew when the wizards had approach him almost a year ago something was amiss. The darkness was growing and the need to reclaimed Erebor seemed vitally important to the old wizard.

"I had an inkling that was the case, Thorin states, it however changes nothing. We have reclaimed the mountain. Word had already spread and my cousin from the Iron Hills and orcs are on their way to fit a battle of epic proportions."

Bard frowned and Bilbo glared at Thranduil who ignored it.

"We will do what we have to, Bard says, to protect ourselves."

Gandalf pushes his horse faster he need to get to the dwarfs and Bilbo as soon as possible. His horse swiftly going through the empty ruins of Dale. The wizards paused a moment too looked around. Sensing that the dwarfs would be in the mountain he didn't linger in the city. He stopped some ways away from the gate.

"Oh look Kili it the wizards who left us to the tender mercy of _a dragon_."

"Aye Fili I think you might be right."

Gandalf frowned at them.

"I have no time for you games you foolish dwarfs I need to speak to your uncle so let me in and be quick about it."

Kili and Fili huff opening the gate way as Gandalf disappearance into the mountain.

"So demanding for someone who _left _us on our own for four months."

Fili snickered.

* * *

**End Note**: I didn't remember the name of Thorin's grandfather so I just kept with the theme. On a side note yes I did call Gandalf on his cryptic the 'dwarfs are my diversion' bull poop.


End file.
